


Bliss

by StarshipCaptain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipCaptain/pseuds/StarshipCaptain
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Bliss

Lights and sound pulsed around him like a beast. Like it was breathing in time with the thud of his heart and the thoughts racing through his mind. Nothing stuck for longer than a moment. 

The one thing that did stick was the image of red eyes boring into him from across the masses of bodies writing on the dancefloor. 

It was intoxicating, or maybe that was the four shots and seven beers. Or was it four beers and seven shots? Either way, blazing eyes burned an afterimage into his retinas and wouldn’t stop staring at him every time he closed his eyes and saw colours flashing against his eyelids. It was funny how one thing could stand out so starkly. Was it funny? Yes, he decided, it was. 

He barked a laugh and the girl grinding against him jumped away. She gave him a strange look and quickly located a more fitting victim to lure under her spell. 

That was fine, he thought, because his mind had found a new focus and stumbled its way over to that focus with great enthusiasm. 

“Hey,” he called. He was still several people away from burning eyes, but he could barely contain his excitement. “Hey!”

The person looked up in alarm. They didn’t seem to expect anyone to actually try to talk to them. That seemed strange considering how  _ pretty _ they were. 

“Can I help you?” they asked. Wow, their hair was so pretty… The shifting lights made it look like it was dancing. 

“My name,” he stumbled the last few feet and caught himself on a dancer. They quickly shook themselves off and moved away. “My name is Link.”

“I see,” the pretty hair replied. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I’m fine,” Link said with a laugh. “What’s your name? It’s weird trying to come up with one myself.”

“Is it?” They seemed to consider for a moment before saying, “My name is Sheik.”

“That’s a cool name,” Link whispered. In the back of his mind he hoped Sheik hadn’t heard and the small smile that graced Sheik’s lips said he had heard. The loud, chaotic park of his mind said, “HELL YEAH!”

“Do you need something?” Sheik asked.

“Uh…” Link was struggling now. There was definitely something he wanted from the shorter man, but how does one ask someone to come to the piss covered bathroom and makeout? 

Sheik seemed to get the idea. Link had no idea how. Had he been staring at his lips for too long? Maybe it was the way Link seemed to keep leaning closer and closer and Sheik never seemed to be getting near. 

Oh, they were by the bathrooms. 

“How did we get here?” Link asked as Sheik pushed the door open with his foot. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sheik replied flippantly. Link decided not to worry about it. “Come with me.”

Link didn’t really think he had a choice. In all honesty, he didn’t want to leave. Sheik’s hand was warm, if a little bit clammy, and his fingers slotted nicely between his own and it was pulling him towards a stall that sat ajar. Upon seeing the toilet paper clogging up the loo, they quickly stumbled into the next stall and Link could hardly keep up with Sheik’s hands. 

“Relax,” Sheik insisted. His tongue tasted like whiskey when it pushed gently at Link’s lips and he couldn’t say no. 

The feeling of soft lips and the burn of the alcohol on Sheik’s lips spurred Link on. He was quick to shove his hands up the back of Sheik’s shirt and pull the other man into his lap when he collapsed onto the toilet seat. Looking back, he would regret doing this in such a disgusting environment, but in the moment he couldn’t see the graffiti or stains or the puddle of suspicious water behind the toilet. 

The breath between them was hot and sticky and clung to Link’s hair. Sheik’s eyes were half lidded when he pulled back to assess the mess he had made Link into and they quickly turned dangerous when Link stuck his tongue out to catch a drop of saliva that dribbled down the corner of his lips. Sheik decided to help, apparently and strong hands threaded into Link’s hair as they pulled closer. Was there any closer? The shots said it didn’t matter because they were going to find a way. 

“Pants,” Sheik panted, his hair now falling from its neat braid. Link wished he’d had time to admire that braid before he had destroyed it with his greedy hands. Pants, however, was something that while still intact, Link was happy to undo. 

The second the button of his jeans popped open, Sheik slipped off Link’s lap to shuffle as close as he could on his knees. The length of his cock was still trapped behind his frankly embarrassing boxers - he wasn’t expecting to hook up with anyone! He was supposed to be celebrating… Something. No matter, whatever was going on out there was miniscule compared to the feeling of deft hands pulling his member from their confines and pulling. 

“Shit,” Link gasped.

“Shh,” Sheik hushed him, leaning up to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. He was quick to dip back down and swallow Link’s head between his lips. 

How was Link supposed to suppress the string of curses that emptied themselves over Sheik’s head? Well, he wasn’t. He couldn’t keep them in, especially when Sheik sunk his head down further and further. Link couldn’t remember a blow job ever feeling this good. He couldn’t remember much really. The only thing he could do was  _ feel _ and it was intense. Alcohol made his head spin and he grabbed at Sheik’s hair to steady himself. The moan that came out of Sheik made Link quiver and curl in on himself. 

Sheik popped his mouth off to say, “what the fuck,” before sinking back down for another try. He almost got to the base of Link’s cock before he moaned again and Link crumbled. 

“Ah, shit, shit,” Link gasped. His orgasm felt like the end of the world was rocking through his body and he couldn’t catch his breath. Surely he could last longer than that, but fuck if Sheik wasn’t one of the hottest people Link had ever seen.

And what was hotter than watching Sheik manage the last few inches of Link’s oversensitive length and seem to come in his own pants? Nothing, Link decided. Link also decided that if sober him disagreed then he would definitely have to start a fight with himself. 

“Fuck.”

Link agreed. 

“Come to my place,” Link managed through his post-orgasm, alcohol fueled confusion. 

“Yeah,” Sheik whispered, pulling himself off the floor. His knees were dirty. “Sure.”

Link couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Sheik tucked him away again and pulled him out of the stall. 

“Oh,” came a voice. Someone had just walked in. Probably to actually use the toilet. Whoever they were, they quickly retreated as Sheik and Link barrelled out of the bathroom and through the crowd. The club was a blur, but when the taxi pulled up and they fell in together, Link couldn’t remember feeling any happier.

The ride was a mess of hands and slurred directions and Link almost toppling on top of Sheik when he got a bit too enthusiastic with his kisses. The glimpses Link caught of the taxi driver in the mirror indicated that he would rather get them both out the back of his car. 

“Yeah, it’s here.” It took a second for Link’s mind to catch up, but when it did, he could see the block of flats looming over the taxi. Somehow he paid and the two of them made their way up two floors and almost through the front door of the flat. 

“Key?” Sheik asked. He didn’t look quite so dizzy. Link handed over the keys and they practically fell into the living room. 

“Let me,” Link started. He didn’t get to finish and the hand that was going for the lightswitch was snapped up and pulled towards the loveseat shoved against the wall. 

“Relax,” Sheik repeated as he pushed Link onto the seat.

Link sunk back and Sheik glowed in the light that snuck between the curtains. He was standing in the middle of the living room and it barely even scratched the surface of Link’s mind that his roommate would probably rather not walk in on this. Those warm hands were sliding up Sheik’s stomach, pulling his shirt up higher and higher until it slipped over his head and dropped to the floor. How did Link not notice that Sheik was muscle and muscle and scars and fuck it was hot. His jeans rode low on his waist and the dark patch at the front made Link antsy. 

Link wanted to touch. Through the haze of alcohol and sex all he could fathom was how difficult it was to stay sitting there all by himself when Sheik was bent over in front of him to unlace his boots. The arch of his back was mesmerizing and the only reason Link stayed where he was, was the sharp look that seared into him when he moved. 

“Patience,” Sheik hissed, finally kicking his boots under the coffee table. “We will get there.”

A bedraggled moan found its way out of Link’s lips as he watched Sheik torture him with a slow saunter over. Surely he could walk faster than that? Surely he wanted to touch Link as much as Link wanted to dismantle him?


End file.
